poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Rocky Rumble Island
After you defeat Rocky Rumble Half-Island, This Island Will Be Acessible. You have to defeat the Rock Boss by capturing and training your rock creatures. Walkthrough * Go to Rocky Rumble Island. Talk to the scientist. He will give you some capture cubes and a small creature named Rockyreasel. * Go to the Training Area. Point to the cardboard cut-outs of rocks and tell him to use his Rockstorm. * Some rocks will appear in air and start to break the rocks. It will learn Rockshield and Sword of Balance. * Go outside. A kid with Rockyreasteel will start to battle you. Keep using Rockstorm and Rockshield. * The kid will use Steel Tail on you. Use Sword of Balance to make your energy even. * Finish him off with 2 Rockstorms. * Go to the Care Center and put your Rockyreasel in your locker. * Exit. A Rockweiler will be eating rocks. Catch it in a capture cube. * The kid will come back and throw out Rockehipmunk. Throw out Rockweiler. * Tell him to use Rock Rings. Some rocks will swirl around in a giant ring and hit Rockehipmunk. * Rockehipmunk will use his Double Rockshield. They will appear on the sides. * Tell Rockweiler to use Rockbone. Rockweiler will shoot a bone made of rock out of his mouth. * Rockehipmunk will get hit. He will use Reverser Shields to hit Rockweiler with the Rock Ring. * Your Rockweiler will get knocked out. Take him in your capture cube and pick up Rockyreasel, which will now be Rockyreasteel. * Heal Rockweiler and go to Rocky Boss Lane. Have your creatures fight for practice. * It is a practice fight, so no energy was lost. Walk into the Rock Boss Place. * Walk on the sandy platform. The Rock Boss will appear and throw out Rockehipmunk. Throw out Rockyreasteel. * Rockehipmunk will use Rock Rings. Use your Reverser Shields to hit Rockehipmunk. He will use his Double Rockshield. * Use Rockstorm, and then use Sword of Balance. * Use Steel Tail to make Rockehipmunk get knocked out. * The Rock Boss will throw out another Rockehipmunk. * Use Rock Rings and Rockstorm a lot. Soon, your energy will be low and his will be high. Use Sword of Balance. * Rockehipmunk will use Reverser Shields. Use Double Rockshield. * Use Steel Tail lots of times and you will beat the Rockehipmunks. * The Rock Boss will throw out Rhirockerus. * Rhirockerus will use Horn Charge and Rockyreasteel will get knocked out. * Throw out Rockweiler. Tell him to keep using Double Rockshield. * Use Rock Rings. Rockweiler will turn into Rhirockerus. * Use Rockstorm. Rhirockerus will use Horn Defense and you will learn Horn Charge. * Use Horn Charge a lot and you will learn Double Horn Charge, which your opponent does not know. * Use it and you will win. * The Rock Boss will give you the medallion. Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas